Sonic Boom Girl Babies
by Abby254
Summary: During their fight with Eggman, Amy, Zooey and Perci were turned into babies. Now, the Sonic team will have to babysit these 3 babies. But, how can they take care of them and keep them out of sight? Find out in this cute story.


It was just a normal day on Bygone Island. Sonic and his friends were hanging out at his place. Sticks, Knuckles, Perci and Zooey were playing volleyball, Sonic was resting on his lawn chair, Amy was also laying back on a lawn chair, reading her book, Tails and Wally were outside fixing something and Hudson was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, watching the others have their fun.

Then, the ground started to rumble. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and tried to see what was going on. They saw Eggman with his robot minions. "Hohoho! Well, Sonic. Once again, I've created a robot to destroy you and your little friends!" Eggman said with an evil laugh. "Pfftt! Yeah right, Egg - head! It'll be a bunch of trash heap just like your ones before." Wally said with a confident smile.

"Heh,heh! That's what you think, fox - boy!" Eggman , a robot came right next to him. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Wally, Hudson, Amy, Sticks and Perci were in their fighting stance and Zooey hid behind them trying not to get herself involve in the battle. "Alright! De-bot, ATTACK!" Eggman ordered. The bigger robots and all the bug-bots all went straight to Sonic and the others.

Amy grabbed her hammer and smashed some of the bug-bots. Tails and Perci used their wrenches and bashed some more of the bug-bots. Sticks used her boomerang to destroy some of the wasp-bots. Knuckles used his fists while Sonic and Wally used spin dash. Hudson grabbed a big stick and sent one of the bug-bots flying and hit several of the wasp-bots.

"Nice shot, Huds!" Sonic complimented Hudson on his attack. Hudson chuckled. "Heh,heh. Thanks, Sonic!" Hudson said with a blush. Zooey kept looking at the others with awe. Especially Tails, who kept bashing the bug-bots. Then, the De-bot came behind her. Zooey looked up and she ran where Perci and Amy were. The De-bot stopped and shot a laser at the 3 girls. A pink beam hit them and they all yelled in pain.

The others gasped. "Amy!" Sonic and Sticks yelled. "Zooey!" Tails and Wally yelled as well. "Perci!" Knuckles and Hudson exclaimed. Eggman laughed at this. This got Wally really mad. Him and Sonic did a spin dash and both of them destroyed the robot. "My De-bot!" Eggman exclaimed. Then, he growled at Sonic and the other 5. "Grr! Don't you worry, hedgehog! I"ll be back with more robots!" Eggman exclaimed as he and the remaining robots left.

Sonic and the other 5 walked to where Amy, Zooey and Perci were. Once the smoke cleared, their eyes widened at what they saw. They saw 3 sleeping baby versions of Amy, Perci and Zooey. "Uhhhh... What in the world?! Did Egghead turn them into babies?!" Wally asked as him and Tails walked to Zooey and Tails gently picked her up. Sonic and Sticks walked to Amy and Sticks picked her up. Knuckles and Hudson walk to Perci.

Hudson picked his little cousin up (or now "baby" cousin) and held her. "Well, it looks like we've got some babysitting to do." Tails said with a groan. Then, all 3 of the baby girls opened their eyes and saw the others. "Amy? Are you 3 okay?" Sonic asked. Be wondered if their minds are still normal. "Mommwy?" Amy asked Sonic with a confused toddler voice.

Then, Perci saw Knuckles and Hudson and looked around her with wide eyes. Zooey looked at Tails and Wally and started to tear up. "WHAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zooey started to cry real loud. Tails began to panicked as he held his crying girlfriend. Later that day, they were inside Sonic's house. Tails finally managed to calm Zooey down. Zooey was sleeping in Perci's arms. Both Amy and Perci watched Zooey sleep.

"Now, what are we going to do with them?" Sticks asked. "Well, both Amy and Perci are 2 and Zooey looks like a year old. So, my guess is that we can take care of them until we can find a way to turn them back to normal." Sonic said. "But, how are we going to take care of them and keep them out of sight?" Knuckles asked.

Now, they began to worry about that, too. Zooey began to whine a little again. So, Perci got up, still holding the sleeping Zooey and walked over to Knuckles and pulled on his hand. Knuckles looked down and he saw Perci pointing at Zooey. "She hungwy." Perci said as Zooey started whimpering and kicking. Knuckles looked a little nervous about this.

Then, Amy summoned her hammer and hit Knuckles' foot. That caused the echidna to howl in pain. Amy and Perci giggled. Zooey stopped crying and saw Knuckles in pain and giggled at this as well. Knuckles looked and saw the girls giggling. He sighed. A few minutes later, Tails was bottle feeding Zooey while Knuckles and Sonic were trying to feed Amy and Perci mushed peas and carrots.

Amy enjoyed it as long as she was fed by Sonic. But, Perci didn't like it one bit. "Blah! Nwo!" Perci pushed the spoon away from her mouth. C'mon, Perc! At least try it, please? " Knuckles pleaded trying to feed her again. Perci looked at him and pouted. But, she opened her mouth and Knuckles fed Perci the mush.

Perci made a digust face and spit the food out. Then, she threw the whole bowl at Knuckles' face. She let out a big giggle."*sigh* That's not funny, Perci." Knuckles said with a sigh. "Knwuckles wook fwunny!" Perci said with a giggle. Sonic and Amy saw this and laughed a little. "Well, it looks like someone found it quite amusing, Knuckles." Sonic said with a chuckle.

Once again, Knuckles let out a big sigh. After that, they saw it was getting late and put the girls to bed. Zooey was the first to fall asleep. But, Amy and Perci were having a little trouble to fall asleep. So, Tails put winded up a music box and let the beautiful melody put them asleep. Perci began to suck on her thumb and fell asleep and Amy let her eyes closed.

The older 6 friends sighed with relief. As they too began to fall asleep

* * *

AN: This story takes place in the Sonic Boom universe. So, all the Sonic characters belong to Sega.

Wally and Hudson the Echidnacoot belong to me.


End file.
